


Tócame

by Maya_Takameru



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Takameru/pseuds/Maya_Takameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota promete no volver a tocarle y Tokito ya no sabe cómo manejar la situación. Tokito/Kubota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tócame

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está situado en el tomo 5, tan situado que de hecho hay diálogos que están directamente copiados del manga. Si reconocéis alguna frase seguramente es porque no es mía. El porno sí es mío, pero me he comedido bastante para lo que soy yo. Y ha sido totalmente culpa de Minekura. Porque Kubota promete no volver a tocarle y Tokito ya no sabe cómo manejar la situación.

### Tócame

   —No te tocaré.

   
  Así empieza todo, con una frase simple pero cargada de intenciones. Alza la mirada, no entiende del todo lo que quiere decir.

  
    —Si no quieres, no te tocaré. ¿Te parece bien?

  
    Sí. No. No lo sabe. Quiere preguntar (¿cómo?, ¿estás seguro?, ¿hasta cuándo?), pero Kubota es especialista en eludir lo verdaderamente importante y vestirlo todo de falsa cotidianidad. Dispara una orden tras otra tan rápido que al chico no le queda más remedio que replegarse y protestar, porque ni le gusta el café ni se ha puesto nunca a hacer la colada y Kubota se está pasando claramente. Pero le mira el brazo roto, los remordimientos le vencen y claudica.

  
    —Bueno, pues… no sé cómo hacer… lo que me pides —farfulla cabizbajo.

  
    —Pues en algún momento habrá que aprender, ¿no?

  
    Kubota sonríe y él se pregunta cómo han acabado así, y sobre todo dónde va a llevarles todo esto.  


****  


    La rutina se establece poco a poco, casi sin que tenga tiempo de darse cuenta. Levantarse, hacer las camas; preparar el primer café del día bajo la atenta mirada de Kubota (— _Apártalo ya, se va a sobrar._ — _¿Eh? ¡Ah, se está saliendo, Kubo-chan, ¡¿qué hago?! ¡Mierda, me he quemado!_ ); bajar juntos al supermercado porque se ha cargado la escoba otra vez. Aprende a cocinar, a fregar los platos sin romper la mitad y a planchar una camisa hasta que Kubota deja de mirarle con aire escéptico y una ceja levantada. Cuando recibe su nombre (— _Hum, qué te gusta más, ¿Saburo o Tokito?_ — _Lo que sea menos Saburo_ ), aprende también la importancia de tener una identidad y lo que significa sentirse en casa.

  
    Y aprende sobre todo, contra todo pronóstico, a bailar. Porque si tuviera que ponerle nombre a eso que tienen Kubota y él, a esa extraña forma de convivir, Tokito diría que es un baile en el que giran alrededor del otro sin tocarse, completamente coordinados. Se pasan la sal sin rozarse los dedos, hay siempre tres pulgadas de distancia entre los dos en el sofá y no entiende cómo empiezan a entenderse sin palabras si el otro día dio un respingo cuando casi chocan en la puerta.

  
    Pero el baile continúa y Tokito se mueve con cuidado de no pisarse los pies.  


****  


    A veces Kubota sale de casa sin decirle adónde va, y Tokito no se siente aún capaz de preguntar. Da igual lo tarde que vuelva, le espera siempre en el sofá como si estuviera aburrido y enmascara a duras penas el reproche por la tardanza. Hay un instante de zozobra entre los dos: Kubota le mira como sorprendido de que siga ahí y Tokito resiste la tentación de ponerse a la defensiva, porque sospecha que lo que le sorprende no es que le espere despierto sino que no se haya marchado.

  
    El momento pasa y el rompecabezas encaja de nuevo, como si ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de que a veces parece que falten piezas.

  
    —He traído galletas.

  
    —¿De chocolate?

  
    —No quedaban, son de limón.

  
    —Hn, no sé si me gustan las de limón.

  
    —Bueno, mañana las probamos —sonríe—. Buenas noches, Tokito.

  
    —Buenas noches, Kubo-chan.

  
    Y Tokito sabe que por fin va a poder conciliar el sueño.  


****  
  
  
    Un día la noche se hace mañana y Kubota aún no ha vuelto, y cuando se abre la puerta y resulta ser Shota siente que se le encoge algo dentro, en la boca del estómago. No piensa permitir que el niño lo note, sin embargo; sonríe como siempre y bromea como si no pasara nada.

   
  Porque no pasa nada, ¿no? No es como si Kubota no fuera a volver. Al fin y al cabo es su casa. ¿Verdad?

  
    Y tampoco pasa nada si se siente más ligero de repente cuando Kubota llama por teléfono, y por supuesto que es normal que se enfade si le pide a Shota y no a él que le lleve las estúpidas gafas a la estúpida estación. Venga, es un crío, por favor. Y él es su compañero. Viven juntos, ¿no? Y lleva toda la noche esperándole, eso debería contar para algo. Así que que ni se le ocurra pensar que no va a ir a llevarle las gafas. Vaya que si va a ir. Y le va a dejar un par de cosas bien claras, porque ya va siendo hora de que se entere.

  
    De que puede contar con él.  
  
    De que empieza a doler eso de no poder tocarle.  


****  
  


    En la estación no hay ni rastro de Kubota. Esperan cada vez más inquietos pero no da señales de vida, y a Tokito le carcome la urgencia de verle. Parte en su busca, incapaz de seguir quieto. Tienen que encontrarle.

  
    Cuando por fin consiguen dar con él está rodeado de yakuzas, en pie a duras penas y con manchas de sangre en la ropa. Le llama, pero no parece escucharle. Los matones se abalanzan sobre él y Kubota se defiende como puede, pero aún tiene el brazo resentido y no parece que vaya a poder él solo con todos.

  
    Pero ya no está solo.

  
    Es todo un alivio ser de utilidad, que esa aparatosa mano suya con forma de garra por fin sirva para algo. Mentiría si dijera que no se siente bien al partirles la cara a esos idiotas, pero mira a Kubota y se le olvida. Tiene una contusión en el pómulo y toda la pinta de no entender qué demonios está pasando. Ya va siendo hora de llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

  
    —¡¡Corre, Kubo-chan!!

  
    Ha llegado el momento de que empiece a tomar la iniciativa.  
  
  


****  
  


    Es al llegar al piso cuando se da cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas. Se aproxima a examinarlas en un acto reflejo, pero Kubuta alza una mano entre ambos, toda una muralla infranqueable.

  
    —No pasa nada, ya me vendo yo.

  
    Tokito siente que se encoge, toda su resolución se derrumba hecha añicos.

  
    —Ya te lo dije, no voy a tocarte. —Y es toda esa firme tranquilidad lo que termina de hundirle.

  
    No hace falta que se lo recuerde.

  
    _No te tocaré._

  
    No es como si pudiera olvidarlo.  
  


****  
  


    A veces Tokito sufre episodios de dolor. La mano le arde por dentro, se le astillan los huesos uno a uno, un calambre le sube por el codo hasta el hombro y es como un disparo directo a la cabeza que le paraliza el cuerpo y difumina todo su mundo en sufrimiento. Se siente tan impotente, tan poca cosa, que quiere llorar cuando Kubota lo encuentra hecho un ovillo en el suelo, completamente vulnerable.

  
    Se odia a sí mismo por querer pedirle consuelo.

  
    Pero Kubota no se va; se queda a su lado mirándole en silencio y eso, de alguna forma, parece bastar. El dolor remite y Tokito es capaz de respirar otra vez.

  
    (Y se pregunta, en un momento de lucidez, si ha sido un suspiro de alivio eso que ha oído en los labios de Kubota).  
  


****  
  
  


    No es que guarde muchos recuerdos de sí mismo (ni de nada, realmente), pero Tokito tiene la sensación de que siempre ha sido una persona curiosa. Así que cuando descubre la carpeta en un cajón no es capaz de devolverla a su sitio sin echarle antes un vistazo. Al ver las fotos sabe que va a hacer algo más que ojearla por encima.

  
    No puede ignorar la similitud entre los rasgos animalizados de esos cadáveres y su mano derecha. Ni siquiera puede decir que lo que lee le sorprenda, no es como si esa garra hubiera sido muy alentadora hasta el momento. Casi es un alivio en cierto modo. Ahora que su miedo tiene fundamento se siente más capaz de hacerle frente.

  
    —Oye, eso es… —Siente a Kubota a su espalda, recién salido de la ducha.

  
    —Sí —responde, ni siquiera pretende fingir que no sabe de lo que habla.

  
    —¿Lo has leído todo?  
  
   —Bueno, no puedo decir que lo haya entendido todo, pero… —Barajea las fotos, cada cual más horrible que la anterior—. Todos los que se transformaron en animales acabaron muriendo, ¿no?

  
    Kubota no responde y Tokito deja las fotos a un lado para encararse a él.

  
    —Tiene que ver con mi mano, ¿verdad? —insiste.

  
    Kubota se sienta en la cama y enciende un cigarrillo; necesita algo con lo que tener las manos ocupadas.

  
    —No tiene por qué…

  
    —No me mientas. —La seriedad en la voz de Tokito hace que por fin le mire de frente—. Si va a pasarme algo así… —Niega con la cabeza—. Quiero saberlo todo. Quién soy. Y qué es esta mano. Quiero mirarme a la cara y no apartar la mirada. Aunque no me quede demasiado tiempo.

  
    Que Kubota sonría de repente le rompe los esquemas.

  
    —Eso podría plantearme un problema. —Tiene la mirada oscura y cálida al mismo tiempo, completamente indescifrable, cien por cien Kubota—. ¿Quieres que te cuide?

  
    —¿Eh?

  
    —Porque eso es algo que no me gustaría ver —explica, pero Tokito sigue sin entenderle—. No me importa lo que le pase a nadie en esta ciudad, pero no me gustaría verte acabar así.

  
    Aspira el humo en profundidad, lo suelta despacito entre los labios. El flequillo le oculta los ojos otra vez y Tokito tiene ganas de apartárselo de la cara y pedirle que le mire.

  
    No pueden seguir así.

  
    —Oye… Si tanto odias estar conmigo, ¿por qué me acogiste?

  
    —¿Quién te ha dicho que odie estar contigo? —Tiene la voz grave, suena a humo y a cosas calladas durante mucho tiempo.

  
    —¡Fuiste tú el que dijo que asumiera la responsabilidad! —estalla. Empieza a estar cansado de tanto rodeo—. ¡¿Y tú qué?!

  
    —No es eso. —Hunde aún más la cabeza entre los hombros—. Estar conmigo no hará más que arruinarte. —Baja la voz, pero gana en intensidad lo que pierde en volumen—. Si te toco, te haré daño. Por eso…

  
    —¿Por eso… qué?

  
    Pero se calla y no continúa. Se queda con la mirada fija en las manos, en el cigarrillo que se consume entre sus dedos. Es como la gota que colma el vaso de su paciencia.

  
    Le agarra con fuerza de una de las solapas de la camisa. Si sigue sin mirarle va a acabar cayendo en la tentación de reventarle la cabeza.

  
    —¡¿Pero a qué demonios miras?! Mírame a mí. —Tira aún más fuerte, le obliga a alzar la mirada—. Bajas la vista si hablas con una lápida, si hablas con una persona le miras a los ojos. ¡Yo sigo vivo! —le sacude—. ¡Así que trátame como tal! ¡¡Mírame!!

     
Kubota cierra los ojos un momento, como si necesitara coger fuerzas para hacer lo que le pide. Cuando finalmente lo hace, su mirada es tan intensa que Tokito siente un escalofrío.

  
    —Te estoy mirando, Tokito. Nunca dejo de mirarte.

  
    Le fallan un poco las rodillas y se alegra de seguir agarrado a la camisa de Kubota porque cree que si no se caería irremediablemente. Se aferra a la prenda como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

  
    —Pues entonces… —Coge aire y aparta un momento la vista, porque para lo que va a decir necesita fuerza y la pierde toda cuando le mira a los ojos—. Tócame. —Es casi una súplica—. Tócame, Kubota.

  
    —Pero…

  
    —No, pero no. Estoy cansado, ¿vale?, de toda esta mierda de no tocarnos. —Suspira y se inclina un poco hacia delante, más cerca de Kubota, más accesible—. Tócame, Kubo-chan. Por favor.

  
    Por un momento está seguro de que va a decirle que no, pero al final desiste, se rinde a él porque a estas alturas no es capaz ya de hacer otra cosa. Levanta la mano con la que sostiene el cigarrillo y la coloca sobre la de Tokito, junto al cuello de su camisa. No importa que la mano de Tokito tenga forma de garra, ni el cosquilleo que produce su vello en la de Kubota. Es un contacto efímero y a todas luces insuficiente, pero lo más intenso que ninguno de los dos ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

  
    Tokito no sabe por qué pero lo repite otra vez, _tócame_ , y sus dedos sueltan la camisa mientras los de Kubota suben brazo arriba, por encima de la chaqueta, hasta agarrarle el codo y esperar ahí, un signo de interrogación que empieza en su mirada y no termina de alcanzar sus labios.

  
    Tokito entiende y por eso responde, por quinta vez _tócame_ , y cuando Kubota tira de él se deja llevar y baja hasta sus labios. Cree que le falta el aliento cuando siente el suyo contra ellos, suave, cálido, con olor a tabaco y a algo más, no sabe a qué hasta que lo descubre de pronto, al sentir ese beso tentativo en las puertas de su boca.

  
    Huele a Kubota. Kubota huele a Kubota.

  
    Se le escapa una risita y el otro le mira con cara de no entender, pero Tokito niega y se aferra a su cuello con la mano buena, la izquierda, porque no deja de ser dolorosamente consciente de todo el daño que  podría hacerle en un descuido.

  
    Traga saliva, respira contra su boca.

  
    —¿Todo bien?

  
    La voz de Kubota suena cargada de preocupación, pero Tokito no quiere darle tiempo a que se lo piense dos veces y decida que esto no es tan buena idea. Esta vez es él quien empieza el beso, no muy seguro de lo que hace pero sin dudas de querer hacerlo. Mueve los labios sobre los suyos, presiona y se aparta, vuelve a la carga y lame con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz. A Kubota se le escapa el cigarrillo de los dedos y Tokito lo aplasta con el talón antes de hacer presión e inclinarse aún más sobre el otro, sin dejar de besarle, cada vez más abajo los dos, hasta acabar tumbados en la cama.

  
    Se para entonces y le mira, rojo como la grana, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Los ojos de Kubota reflejan tantas cosas que no es capaz de leer en ellos lo que piensa, pero hasta a eso se ha acostumbrado ya. Que le acaricie la cara con la punta de los dedos le pilla en cambio desprevenido; se queda paralizado mientras se deja hacer, concentrado en el tacto áspero de sus dedos. El pulgar alcanza la comisura de sus labios, recorre su contorno sin prisas y se cuela en la boca sin presionar, una llamada a su puerta que recibe como invitación la húmeda caricia de su lengua. Deja un rastro de saliva al retirarse; la mano continúa su camino hasta atraparle el cuello y atraerle hacia él, hacia otro beso que nace desesperado y muere ansioso, con ganas de más.

  
    Kubota tira de él para apartarlo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y licuarle las entrañas, porque esa mirada promete tantas cosas que Tokito no sabe cómo abarcarlas todas. La verdad es que le asusta un poco tanta intensidad, pero no quiere ni puede echarse atrás ya. Se deja guiar por Kubota, que se incorpora hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama y le quita la chaqueta muy, muy despacio, sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de los suyos. Le quita también la camiseta y se estremece cuando sus dedos le rozan los costados.

  
    Sacude la cabeza tras haber conseguido librarse de la prenda, ligeramente desorientado. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando le tiene encima otra vez. Kubota le acorrala beso a beso y esta vez es Tokito el que acaba tumbado en la cama. Pero Kubota no duda ni titubea, besa y lame sin dejar de tocarle ni un momento. Le acaricia el comienzo de la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras le come la boca; le masajea el cuello por un lado cuando su lengua hace estragos en el otro y manda señales de alarma a un punto más bajo de su cuerpo en el que Tokito pone todo su empeño en no pensar.

  
    Se centra tanto en ello que no se da cuenta de que esa mano ha abandonado su cuello y serpentea cuerpo abajo en un camino cargado de caricias. Sólo cuando ha alcanzado su destino descubre cuál era su objetivo: ese mismo punto que tanto estaba intentando ignorar. Tiene la mano de Kubota en la bragueta y le falta el aire de repente, se queda paralizado y le mira con cara de pánico. Kubota sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo con una mano pero no mueve la otra del terreno conquistado.

  
    —¿Quieres que te toque? —le susurra al oído.

  
    Tokito traga saliva, se le ha quedado la boca seca.

  
    —Tócame. —Lo ha dicho ya tantas veces que no entiende por qué ahora le sale así, medio torturado, como si su boca hubiera olvidado cómo articular las palabras.

  
    Kubota empieza a mover la mano contra su entrepierna, no mucho más fuerte que antes y definitivamente más despacio de lo que puede considerar saludable. Hay dos capas de ropa entre su cuerpo y esa mano y no sabe si dar las gracias por ello o suplicarle que se las quite. Se muerde el labio, desquiciado, pero ya no es su labio sino los de Kubota, que besa con tanta dedicación como hace todo lo demás, sin aparente esfuerzo pero con resultado más que notable.

  
    El sonido del botón al desabrocharse hace un ruido escandalosamente alto, o tal vez sea cosa suya, que lo percibe todo amplificado. El lento deslizar de la cremallera es toda una tortura. Gime contra los labios de Kubota.

  
    —Kubo-chan…

  
    —Qué.

  
    Para. Sigue. No sé. Nada. Todo eso y mucho más, pero se calla y resopla porque un par de dedos largos se cuelan en su ropa interior y uf, vaya si es verdad que le está tocando. Es un poco incómodo con la tela de por medio, pero consigue meter la mano entera y acariciarle por completo, primero la punta y luego más abajo, y ya no le queda saliva que tragar así que va a tener que empezar a tragarse a Kubota entero.

  
    Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, abandona su boca para incorporarse y maniobrar con la ropa que le queda. Le hace levantar el culo y desliza pantalón y calzoncillos muslos abajo, hasta las rodillas. Le mira tan fijamente que Tokito tiene la tentación de cubrirse con las manos y gritarle cuatro cosas, pero se le olvida en cuanto siente la mano de Kubota otra vez, ya sin nada que se interponga entre ella y toda su excitación. Le rodea la erección con los dedos y sube y baja cambiando la intensidad de la presión. Un poco más fuerte arriba, cuando dibuja círculos con el pulgar y disemina toda esa humedad por toda la punta; se suaviza y baja y vuelve a apretar justo antes de empezar a subir otra vez y repetir toda la operación. Y así una y otra vez, hasta que todo desaparece y sólo quedan esa mano y él, y los ojos intensos de Kubota, que no dejan de mirarle como si no quisieran perderse ningún detalle.

  
    —Kubo-chan… —boquea.

  
    —¿Hn? —le presta atención a medias, demasiado concentrado en lo que tiene entre manos.

  
    —Creo que… —Coge aire, no le llega a los pulmones; gime y prueba otra vez, con la voz ahogada y pequeñita—. Creo que me… me corro, Kubo-chan, creo que me corro.

  
    Kubota parece sorprendido, le mira de golpe a la cara y luego baja la mirada otra vez justo para ver cómo tiembla entre sus dedos y se corre, sacudido por el placer. La primera descarga cae sobre su estómago, la segunda mancha la mano que en ningún momento ha dejado de acariciarle. Tokito no deja de repetir su nombre, como si no conociera otra cosa y el mundo se hubiera visto reducido a ellos dos, a esa cama sin deshacer y a esa mano que por fin se para pero no se aparta, sigue ahí como Kubota sigue ahí, justo ahí, siempre ahí. Le besa la frente y se deja caer a su lado, espera sin decir nada a que acabe de recuperar la respiración.

  
    Quiere decirle tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde empezar, así que al final confiesa lo que lleva pensando toda la noche, todo el día, a todas horas desde que despertó aquella vez en su cama.

  
    —Tengo… tengo suerte de haberte conocido.

  
    Ninguno dice más, Kubota porque no puede y Tokito porque ya está todo dicho. El sueño les encuentra así, sin moverse, completamente entregados el uno al otro hasta niveles que no son capaces de medir. Tokito se duerme primero, suspira su nombre en sueños. Kubota aún aguanta un poco más, le duele perderse siquiera un instante de ese espectáculo que es Tokito. Al final se rinde y el cansancio gana la partida. Tienen juntos muchas más noches por delante, no le cabe duda alguna.


End file.
